The Tale of Yukihara Momoka
by Royalteaz
Summary: Yukihara Momoka, a young girl manages to escape a direct attack on her family. Somehow, by luck, she finds her way into the strange new village of Kohana. Here the people, culture, and overall political system is so different from all that she's ever known. Love, deceit, and truth will unfold as she works hard to finds her place in this new life. ShikaxOC RxR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet your new roommate

* * *

" _Mama, Papa, look!"_

" _Yuki-chan!"_

 _Heavy breathing and passing faces._

 _Her papa was shouting as her mother strapped a bag onto her. In the crock of her father's neck Yukihara watched the scene unfold. The caravan they had been living in exploded. Three men in strange looking garbs chased after her aunts and uncles._

 _The earth stained red._

" _Protect yourself, please don't let them find you."_

 _Don't go._

" _We love you"_

 _Please don't leave me!_

" _RUN YUKI!"_

A throbbing sensation released her from her nightmare as here eyelids flew open revealing wide green eyes. _Where am I?_ Staring up into the forest sky from her laying position on the grass, memories of the past month continued to haunt her. _I've been crying again._ She thought wiping away the slowly drying reminders of the night.

Blood rushing to her head. "I'm ok" she said using her elbows to push herself up against the nearby tree trunk. "I'm ok.." Once again, the morning has come to remind her that Yukihara Momoka was once again alone.

Doing her best to calm her heart's erratic beating, Yuki refused to cry. She was six years old now, a big girl in her world. Although, she may not have her parents anymore she still could survive.

She just had too.

If not for herself then for them.

It has been a week, or so she remembered, since Yukihara voyaged off to the nearest village from where her and her family were attacked. Legs worn from running and body feeling starved. The young girl pattered her side and searched for her yellow knapsack and found it where she had left it the night before. Reaching in she felt around. Cold metal and some fabric brushed along her skin but no plastic wrappers or anything that signaled nourishment.

 _What am I going to do?!_

Panic was slowly seeping in. Avoiding starvation was going to be a problem, one that she is unfortunately familiar with, but not by choice. Yet, before she could assess her situation to the fullest, nor think of any real solution, two loud barks were heard from a distance. _Can this day get any worse?_

Quickly closing her eyes, Yuki tried to concentrate her chakra to determining where her soon to be foes were. "They're fast." She muttered. Heart racing and sweat starting to form, already adding onto the dirt that covered her once light skin.

"What would Papa do," She didn't want to get caught, but her chakra levels were still dangerously low from prior excessive use and low nourishment.

It was too late.

As she was struggling to get up and run three dogs were already surrounding her.

Large and in charge two dark grey ninkin and a black one, clearly the leader of the pack, stood in a threatening stance.

"Akimaru, Tarumaru, Kuromaru" A strong feminine voice called out as three figures dropped from the trees nearby.

A woman, a man, and a boy who looked just a little bit older then herself landed before her in a thump. With wild black hair and red marks down her face the female without a doubt looked the most frightening out of the three. Hands on her hips she sighed as the two guys behind her shook their heads. "Gah! It's only a child!" The boy moaned, as the smaller of the grey dogs barked in agreement. "What a waste of time." Ruffling up his orange hair he crouched down in a more relaxed pose. Dressed in a strange green and navy-blue outfit, the loud mouth of the group shifted his mood from- ready to fight- too- can I go home- in a matter of seconds.

Yuki felt slightly offended.

"Kyou, have you learned nothing!" She shouted, clearly disapproving of the youngster's attitude. Turning her head, she shouted "Gin!"

"Yes, Tsume-sama."

This time the oldest man in the group replied. With dark black hair and similar markings to the other two; the stranger moved from his crouching position. Clearly trying to look more relax despite his intimidating demeanor, but Yuki could see the focus still in his clear blue eyes.

They still saw her as a threat.

Truth be told, the Inuzuka forest area wasn't any place for a child, nor any non-clan member to be in. With all their ninken and wolves around the area, it was not what many people would consider a safe zone; and therefore, was typically heavily guarded. So how in the world did a little girl manage to get caught up in their neck of the woods. From the dirty clothes and slight bruises on her forearms, it would be clear to deduct that she was a runaway or orphan. Perhaps even both.

But she smelt like an outsider.

And therefore, had a higher chance of being dangerous.

"Who are you, little one?" Tsume called, motioning for her ninkin Kuromaru to take a step back, but to be on alert, after all, it wasn't uncommon to see children being used as assassination tools in this day and age.

Never speak to strangers. That's what Mama and Papa has always taught Yuki from a young age. But what if these strangers were clearly dangerous ninjas? Well she will just have to wing it.

So Yuki did what Yuki did best when she was in trouble.

She played innocent.

Tilting her head in a way so that a few strands and a lock of white hair framed her face nicely, the young girl blinked her wide green eyes and shrugged.

Jin frowned, Tsume smirked, and Kyou… well, Kyou acted like himself.

"Tsume-sama asked you a question, damn brat! Are you mute or just stupid?!" The red head called out.

Yukihara turned her angelic face toward the loud mouth and blew raspberries.

Kyou was steaming as the other two laughed. Even the dogs were laughing. Or so Yuki thinks. Do dogs even laugh?

"Why you little-" Charging at Yukihara at rapid speed Tsume and Jin shouted at him to stop.

Quickly channeling whatever chakra that has returned to her, Yukihara side stepped him while whispering "baka" into his passing ear. Skidding to the side and tumbling to a stop Yukihara tried to get back up but was forced back down.

 _What the-_

Looking up in horror one of the large grey dogs was sitting on her. Smirking down at her face.

"Good job, Tarumaru!" His master called knowing that his ninkin could handle a fifteen-pound little girl as he and his clan leader deal with the troublesome Genin.

"You're such a pain." he grouched staring down at a pouting Kyou, sporting a new lump from a Tsume-hit.

The threat level dramatically lessening as everyone concluded the same thing Jin did earlier.

They needed answers and they needed it fast. This girl was young and knew how to use chakra. How well or how much she actually had was another mystery. But from what she could smell this girl was alone and scared. So there could only be so much they could do to the poor thing and still get some answers. Gah, where was a Yamanaka when you need one!

She looked over to her only reliable personal there. "Go see if you can get her to talk." He nodded and walked over to where his ninkin sat taunting the struggling child underneath him. Crouching down he pulled out a jar which only contained a bit of his friend's special temporary chakra blocking solvent and rub it over the growling girls face.

"Tarumaru" the ninkin nodded and got up from the strange girl. Strutting away to his master's side. Quite satisfied with himself for tormenting the child.

"w-what did you do to me!?" Yuki felt weak, weaker than before. Clawing at the dirt she tried to still herself.

"Did you poison me!?" She hissed, is this the way she was going to go out?

"poison? Who knows, but if you want to feel better again you better start giving us answers."

Her eyes dilated. Body not able to handle it anymore and collapsed.

"shit maybe I put too much on her?"

Tsume arched a brow and folded her arms. "Problem, Jin?" a smirk marred her face.

"A problem, no.. Well, maybe." He pointed to the unconscious body.

"I'm 98% sure I didn't kill her"

Tsume rolled her eyes.

"Just, take her to the Tower, in this state she's useless to use. Have a healer look at her and report the findings to Interrogation."

"But why me!?" He had better things to do then deliver the brat.

Checking her watch Tsume motioned for her Ninkin that she was done. "Shut up and just do it."

"Kyou's free."

Tsume glared,

"Never mind, yep. Got it Tsume-sama!" Jin nodded in a cold sweat.

"Good, then I'll leave the rest to you, I got to go get Kiba now, Ja!" And with that said the pair disappeared between the leaves.

Following her disappearing act was Kyou, "Later, Jin nichan! Have fun!" He laughed, leaving him with a troublesome girl.

Oh, why was it always him.

"Well," He turned to his ninken "off we go, the faster we do this the faster we can leave." Tarumaru nodded.

 **XxX**

Jin sighed as he struggled with a noisy child who had woken up about one third of the trip in. See, he was sure he didn't accidently kill her; but now he wished he did. Running along the roof with his partner Taru, he cursed Kyou under his breath for being completely useless, he was now a Genin for kami sake! He should be able to take on a simple emergency escort order.

Taru just chuckled at his master as the pair took the screaming child kicking toward the tower.

 _Do not kill her, she's just a kid_ he caught himself chanting mentally as he talked himself out of knocking her out on multiple occasions during their little adventure. Despite the fact that he really-really wanted to kick this brats ass right about now, his better judgement side knew that interrogation would unfortunately need the suspect to be awake in order to extract any information.

She bit him again.

 _Maybe half-conscious would do._

The men grumbled.

"Let me go!" shouted Yukihara feeling slightly under the weather. Not being uses to all the quick movements and hopping around she couldn't help but…

"Blaugh" throw up on him.

Dropping the dirty child Jin wanted to gag. "Fucking Kami, what did you even eat!?" A large brown mess covered a whole left side of his pants and a bit made it onto his shoes.

"These were fucking new too!" He cursed.

"Jin."

He continued to curse trying to shake the yuck from his pants.

"Jin"

" **Once** , I got to wear these **once**!"

"JIN!"

"What!?"

Turning around he spotted his fury grey partner who gave him a pointing look. "Missing anyone?" He rolled his eyes.

Not even two seconds later from when Jin dropped her did Yuki take her chance to run like the wind.

Jin did a double take. "Oh my Kami, Taru! Why didn't you stop her!?" The dog gave him what looks to be a shrug. "Didn't wanna."

The girl was harmless, and his master needed to concentrate. What better lesson to teach him then with a small runaway dirty child. Plus, her scent was wretched, and he did not want that clinging on to his fur all day. It takes a lot to maintain such a fin coat such as his own.

"Fuck!" Lifang his head to the sky he sniffed and immediately caught her scent. A horrible mixture of sweat and dirt. "Ugh. Taru you brat, come on!" and with that said the irritable man and his high-maintenance ninkin leapt into action by jumped off the building and onto the civilian streets. Just how that little girl managed to get off was a surprise to him. Maybe she was far more dangerous then what he thought she was.

Finally seeing a wisp of white hair, he shouted "W-wait! Girl! Stop!" Ignoring the weird looks they were getting Jin and Tarumaru took after her. The markets were busy on a Saturday, making it that much harder to weave in and out without causing some sort of accident.

 **XxX**

Looking back to see how far her captors where Yukihara wanted to cry in relief. They seem to have been stuck in between the foot traffic of the event that was going on. Thankfully with her small stature and prior training, she was able to hide of herself a lot easier. Weaving in and between villagers Yuki did her best to be discrete and fast. Not wanting to draw too much attention to herself but create enough distance.

She couldn't be caught, no she wouldn't be caught.

A weird cough-sniffle hybrid escaped her parted mouth as she shook her head. Not now, now was not the time to get sick!

BAM

Tumbling down she landed onto something soft.

"Well, this is interesting."

Eyes wide open; Yuki met shocked brown orbs as her lips had somehow managed to connect with another. She could feel her little heart racing as she jumped up onto her knees. "S-sorry!" she whispered getting a better look of the innocent person she had accidently kissed. A boy with dark brown hair pulled into a tight spike pony tail looked up at her. Disbelief reflected by his chocolate eyes. Snapping out of it Yukihara once again apologized before getting back on her little legs and taking off again.

 _Pay attention!_ Placing a hand on her lips she flustered. _I can't believe- I-_ She let out a little whine. _I just had my first kiss!_ Always the dreamer, Yukihara couldn't believe that her first kiss had been an assault based one. To make matters worse, she was the offender in this case.

Taking a left Yuki agilely dodged to avoid a cart that she almost ran into. _Focus!_

While back at the crime scene, Shikamaru Nara just blinked as he just laid there on the floor. Half in shock and the other half just too lazy to get back up. His father chucked and prodded his son with his foot. "Ah…. ah Shikamaru. The floors dirty. Your mothers going to nag me about your clothing."

His son glared at him as he sat up. "Aa.." A few people who recognized him quickly rushed to see if the duo were ok. Shikaku just nodded, thanked them for their concerned, and waved them off. Not one for crowds or making light conversation.

"Well, it's not every day your son gets his first kiss." He jokingly smirked, Turning his attention to his son who had managed to sneak in a few minutes of light dazing while he was busy. Cheeks automatically flared as Shikaku internally giggled. Loving the red that covered his son's cheek.

Ignoring his father's teasing Shikamaru turned back slightly to see where the girl went, "Who was that?" he asked. Only have met a few other children around his age. Shikaku shrugged as a member of the Inuzuka clan ran past him with his Ninkin as well.

"I'm not sure, Shikamru, but whoever she is, she sure seems to be gathering a fan club already."

Offering a hand and pulled his son up. Quickly checking for any injuries that would get him in trouble, Shikaku lead the journey down the street once satisfied. Making a mental note to ask Tsume about any new members to her clan.

"Let's go before your mother kills us."

The boy rolled his eyes, the girl was light and didn't do much damage. He didn't understand what all trouble was about. What's a few scratches compared to an actual broken bone? Nonetheless, what started off as his mother kicking the two out of the house to pick up a few things from the travel market turned out to be much more troublesome then he expected.

Touching his lips, he couldn't help but blush at the memory of the girls soft ones.

And her eyes. Green, but not any green. Her eyes were such a deep green that Shikamaru hasn't even seen them in any of Choji's extensive crayon collection. Oh kami he was starting to sound like one of the girls within his clan.

Shikamaru scowled, it wasn't like he was ever going to see her again, anyways. So it shouldn't matter, right?

"Alright Shika, what do you want for dinner."

He pause and thought for a moment. "Peaches."

"For dinner?" Shikaku shrugged, generally not one to argue. Chalking it up to kids just being kids. At least he wasn't asking for paste like some other kids he knew. Going to a few other vendors Shikaku picked up some real dinner for the family, the ingredients that Yoshino sent them out for, and peaches for his son; or should he consider him a man now?

Shikaku threw his head back and laughed ignoring the strange look Shikamaru shot at him.

 **XxX**

"So let me get this straight. You-" the Hokage pointed to Jin "and her" he motioned for the little thing pouting on the floor. "-broke two vendor stalls beams, knocked over a tank of fish, and injured two civilians." He was getting too old for this job "Did I get that all right?"

Jin cringed as the Hokage finished his list with a sigh. His partner next to him whimpered as the two of them felt the fury come off in waves from Tsume. What started out as a clear, get-the-brat-over-to- the-tower, ended up being a light seek-and-destroy mission.

Kiba stood next to her as he grinned at the misfortune of his nisan. Usually it was him who would earn the wrath of his mother. But not today, today he gets to witness another one of the clan members take a lashing for once from the terrifying woman.

"I apologize for Jin and Tarumaru's behavior, Hokage-sama-" She turned and shoot a deadly look at the pair "rest assure that the Inuzuka Clan will **not** let this go unpunished." the two swallowed.

"We will take care of all repairs and damages done to the stalls." He nodded as she continued. "and as for the citizens, how badly were they hurt?"

"Not too badly, just a few scratches. But they filed a complaint regardless."

Perfect, nothing they couldn't heal from on their own." It was just typical of civilian to cry after a paper cut.

"But what do we about the girl?"

Unnoticed by the adult the young Inuzuka heir had marched over to the girl as the adults were talking. Bending down he plopped himself next to silver haired adolescent and sniffed. "You smell funny." Akamaru yipped in agreement snuggling himself deeper into Kiba's coat.

"So what? Yuki glared at the newcomer "You look funny."

Akamaru barked back in retaliation as Kiba frowned, how did he look funny. She was the one that looks like she's been rolling around in a trashcan all day. And although his noise was still developing he could at least guess that it's been a couple of weeks since she was last actually clean. "Well at least I take baths." he shot back as her cheeks tinted. It wasn't her fault! Yukihara loved baths, usually spending more time than necessary soaking up the water until she pruned.

"Well if I smell so bad why are you even talking to me? Why don't you go over there with the rest of the funny looking people." They were all still talking, probably about what they were going to do with her. It didn't matter anyway. She was just going to run away again the moment she got the chance.

He scrunched up his noise "Because you smell funny."

That was it "UGH!"

This caught the attention of the adults as the caught Yukihara and Kiba wrestling on the ground. Akamaru had fallen out of Kiba's coat and was now excitingly barking outside the imaginary moving circle. Kiba laughed clearly enjoying himself as a red faced Yukihara was angrily fighting him for dominance.

"Are you sure she isn't one of your own?" The Hokage jokes. Seeing the two play? Well, he thinks they're playing.

Clearly one of them was having fun.

Gin chuffed. "If that brat looked a bit different I wouldn't be surprised. She's a real handful."

Kuromaru, Tsume's ninkin walk passed the barking pup and broke the two apart. Kiba clearly out of breath and grinning as Yukihara backup a few feet away from the oversized dog.

"Child, what is your name?"

Yuki glared up to the man in the funny hat. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She smartly replied. As everyone in the room looked horrified. "Damn Brat! Do you know who you're talking to! This is the Hokage! Show some respect!"

Ho-ka-ge?

Didn't ring a bell.

Turning her head Yuki smiled at Gin. Opening her mouth to apologies she instead blew raspberries at the man who carried her here.

"Why you litt-"

"Jin!" Sarutobi has never seen Jin like this before, as one of the brightest in his class and a recently promoted Jonin.

"Well, I've read the reports and it seems that we have very few options at this point."

Yukihara stiffened.

He held out two fingers and made sure that the rambunctious child was paying attention "One, you explain who you are and why you have this," he waved his hands. Jin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a scroll, adding a bit of chakra he thrusted his hand in and pulled out two foreign scrolls and her yellow backpack. "Hey!" she shouted, glad to see that her pack was still intact and wasn't forgotten in the fray.

Everyone ignored her as he continued to empty everything she was carrying in her pack. "Hey stop! That's mine!" Kuromaru growled as the Yukihara made a move, causing her to hesitate a bit. Dumping out the rest of the materials onto the Hokage's desk, the air darkened as shuriken, scrolls, kunai, and ninja wire were emptied from the little pockets. The only thing that was remotely normal was a stuff rabbit, still white and in much better condition than the child who owned it. Just how did such a little thing lug all this stuff around?

The room was quiet, each adult contemplating the situation, while Kiba looked at the girl in a more amazed light. 'cool', just didn't cut it anymore.

Tugging at her shorts Yukihara fidgeted. Her legs tired from the way she sat. Maybe she should have accepted the offer to sit in a chair when the Ho-ka-ge? Offered it.

A long sigh broke her train of thought "Or two, you get arrested on the assumption of treason and integrated by our finest men." Eyes narrowed "And trust me, **that** can be pretty painful."

"So cool" Kiba whispered from the other side of Kuromaru. Ignoring the side eye he was receiving from the black dog.

Yuki wasn't stupid. "Fine, but can I have my stuff back after." She paused. Her mother's voice echoing in her mind "..Please?"

Jin smirked, relishing in the fact that the young brat was now in the hot seat. So she did have some manner?

The Hokage placed his hands under his chin. Ready to finally hear some answers. "Depends on what you say." The girl huffed.

Folding her arms Yuki tried her best to remain calm. Mocking a small cough to clear her nerves she stood. "My name is Momoka, Yukihara. And I am six years old." She held out her hands, and a finger, out proudly. And I don't really know where here is." Truthfully speaking, after a month of running aimlessly out in the wild, Yukihara had almost cried in relief when she spotted the giant gray wall that may as well have shouted. 'civilization' to the lonely girl. The only thing that really kept her sane this long was Usagi-chan, the rabbit from earlier.

The adults in the room didn't know how to feel about the information, or lack of it. "And where did you come from, child?"

"My mama and papa silly, didn't you?"

Tsume didn't know whether to laugh or cry. No once has she seen anyone speak like this to the Hokage like this before.

On the other hand, the Hokage didn't know how to answer. "I meant location wise."

"Oh." Where was she from? Not even she really knew, always traveling from one place to another, the only stable thing for her was the traveling caravan that her and her parents lived in. "Outside." That seemed general enough.

"Outside?" he replied as he eyed everyone else, asking as if they would be able to take this on. Seeing as the more he asked, the vaguer their answers got. Tsume shrugged wanting to see how much further this would go. The girl didn't smell dangerous, nor did she give out any negative intents. But even Tsume wasn't foolish enough to dismiss the situation at hand.

"Outside? Well, we don't welcome outsiders very well here, so unless you can give us better answers then we will just have to send you back out." Of course the Hokage was only bluffing, knowing fully well he couldn't just send a possible informant back out so freely, especially when they had no idea of who or what village had sent her.

Yukihara sputtered. "You cant!" she had just found civilization again! "Oh, and why not?"

"because mama and papa told me you could help!"

"Help?"

Yukihara inhaled, doing her best to fight back the wave of emotions. Thinking back to her parents rushed instruction before they disappeared, leading the bad guys who attacked them away from the directions her parents had lead her on.

"And who are your mama and papa?" her face was starting to grow red as her ckeeks grew as frustration was clearly starting to effect her. Eyes glossed over and little hands turned to fist, she stomped one foot on the ground "Mama is mama and papa is papa!" she didn't understand why this old man didn't seem to get what she was trying to say!

"And the weapons." Tears would not deter Hiruzen when it came to his village's safety.

"Those are mine! Papa taught me how to protect myself from bad people!"

"Who are these bad people!"

"I don't know!"

"Then where are your parents now!"

"They're gone." Silence. Only the sounds of small sobs and hiccuping breaths could be heard from inside the room. Even Kiba and Akamaru understood the weight of the words she had said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi pinched the bridged of his noise. "Jin, escort Momoka-san and Kiba outside, I need to talk to Tsume alone."

And with that the young man snapped out of his the somber mood. Motioning for Kiba to follow him as he went and grabbed onto the little girls arm. Pulling her behind him as she went forwards easily. Feeling defeated at finally admitting that her parents were really dead.

Even though four years have passed Kohana, their large beautiful village was still pledged with hurt and loss that resulted from the effects of the war. Many families were lost and children abandoned. Leaving their orphanages full and the need to protect what little innocents their village still had left. But the Hokage sympathized with the child.

 **XxX**

It only took Tsume and the Hokage an hour before they made their final decision. They still needed an eye on the silver haired enigma, but the only ways to do it would be when her guard was down. So for now, they sent her to live with the only other orphan that could accommodate what they needed at such short notice.

"Naruto-kun, meet your new roommate Momoka, Yukihara."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading or getting this far, I have some big plans for this Yukihara and the gang. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow or boring, but it was mostly for introduction. In the later chapters you will get to see how Yuki will eventually effect the whole course of the Naruto-verse that we are all fond of.

Let me know what you think!

Should I keep this up or not?

Thanks guys!

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

It was five AM from what Yukihara could see from her place on the couch. Moving her gaze from the miniature yellow clock on the shelf, the little girl decided it was best to stare at something less colorful in hopes that sleep will overcome her. But it didn't. With an awkwardly squeak, Yukihara froze as a loud crash followed by a muffled voice came from the only bedroom inside the house.

The door opened revealing her new roommate, Naruto, who walked down the hall toward the restroom. Peaking over the couch's arm the small child almost giggled as the boy mumbled things about 'Shinobi' and 'Hokage' in a half-conscious state; bumbling all the way into the bathroom.

 _He isn't that bad_ , Yuki thought. Haven't really been around other children most of her life. Living on the road really didn't give her the opportunity to make any friends her own age. With a wacky sleep schedule that came along with moving from town to town too frequently for any meaningful friendships to form.

The girl sighed sadly. If only life could be as happy as the Yukihara from her favorite story books. A gorgeous heroine from the moon. Surrounded by tons of friends and family that were still _alive._

Yuki shuddered at that thought.

The Princess Yukihara was able to save dozens of plants, she couldn't even save her parents.

Yeah.

She wasn't any of that.

With her snowy white hair, cold green eyes, and perpetually board look she shoot at any cooing adults that came up to her or her parents. She could firmly state that she was nothing like the happy and warm Yukihara that saved universes with her lover and companions.

With that in mind, the restless child tucked herself back into the couch as she pulled the covers all the way up in a way that covered most of her face. With her fingers lightly tracing the edge of the blanket Yukihara shook her head, wanting to think of something else.

BAM

Yukihara flinched, as the half-asleep Naruto walked out of the bathroom and back into his own room. _He was still in there!?_ Yuki thought.

There was a brief pause and the sounds of shuffling. The door cracked open again as the sleepy boy popped his head out before tip-toeing out. Heading for the living room that was connected to the kitchen.

Yukihara didn't move from her place on the couch till the sound of the running water along with the electronic churning from the water heater made her curious.

"You know that's bad for you, right?"

"Ah!"

Her voice echoed out into the kitchen and caught the boy by surprised. Leaping an inch off the floor the Naruto turned around with a hand over his pounding heart. Narrowing his baby blues at the silver haired intruder. "Why are you awake!?"

She arched a brow, head peaking over the couch "Why are you awake?"

Naruto frowned. "I got hungry." Not knowing why he needed to justify himself. This was **his** house.

"It's half pass five in the morning?"

"So?" Not really seeing her point, "Anytime is a good time for Raman! Believe it!" His previous thoughts forgotten in defense of his favorite meal. Yuki smirked, hopping off the couch and paddling all the way over to the boy. She clasped her hands behind her innocently, she examined the now cautious boy up closely. He was at least a good half head taller than her, with her normal height reaching a perfect 3 feet tall.

"You're weird." Naruto was taken aback.

"Weird!?" she was the one up at five in the morning for no good reason. She was also the one who arrived uninvited into his house smelling like wet dog.

A dirty wet dog.

The worse smelling of all wet dogs!

Plus, if it wasn't for his tummy, he would be back in bed by now!

Silver hair bobbled up and down as she nodded. "But in a good way." There was a good weird? Naruto didn't really care for the conversation anymore.

His Raman was going to get cold.

Turning his heals he grabbed his cup Raman from the counter he walked away from the noisy girl and all the way to his little dining table. "If you're hungry there's more in the cupboard." He pointed to the space across from her. "And the chopsticks are in the draw over there- actually I think they might be in in the bag over there." Motioning to the plastic bag with 'Itchiraku Raman' printed in bright red letters.

"Ah, thanks." Did she say something wrong? She did all the common touch points her parents had drilled into her during her social lessons.

Yes, social lessons. So, sue her.

Standing awkwardly, she just decide to make herself one as well, she waddled carefully, making sure not to spill, over to the only other open seat across from him.

"It's hot." Munching much slower than her counterpart.

Naruto ignored her. Yukihara looked at her steaming cup to Naruto and back again; recalling all the list of 'social survival skills' that her parents had forced her to commit to memory.

Step 1: Make contact. _Jin-baka already introduced each other._

Step 2: Be nice. _I said he was weird… in a cool way._

Step 3: share come common interest…. _Ah! Well then…_

They both ate in awkward silence. Not usually great at starting the conversation; Yukihara ho'd, hummed, and huffed. Trying to think of something that her new roommate could talk about.

Mentally listing out possible topics. Yukihara frowned.

 _Fan art?_

 _Dancing?_

 _Chakra control?_

To be fair, the last one was a stretch. Not really knowing any ins or outs about the subject but just relied on instincts.

Her green eyes danced around the features of Naruto's face. He didn't look like a reader either. She pouted. Her parents were basically entertainers, how in the world could she be so inept when it came to social interactions!?

"Oi! You ok?" her attention snapped back to the boy. Cheeks going slightly red at the idea that she was caught staring at him aimlessly. "Y-yeah! Just thinking!"

Picking up her chopsticks she made it a mission to avoid the boy and finish up her noodles. The faster she finished the faster she could crawl back into bed.

But Naruto scrunched up his face. "Now that you mentioned it. I don't really know anything about you!"

She looked at him funny. _But I didn't mention it?_

It's been at least ten hours since she's been in **HIS** house, and now he admits to knowing nothing?

"Nothing? I thought the Hokage would have told you something?" After all, who in the right mind would just randomly accept a stranger into their home?

Upon Yuki's arrival she was briefly introduced to Naruto by Jin before he promptly pissed off and threw her in the bathroom to shower. Not that she was complaining about that part. "I thought he talked to you about me when I went to bathe?"

Naruto shook his head. "Inuzuka-sama just gave me your stuff and told me that you would be staying here for a bit."

Time ticked by.

Yuki's eye twitched.

"Baka!" Naruto shouted as a pair of chopsticks came flying at him. Raman forgotten as an angry Yuki forgot all manners and jumped out of her seat and marched over to his side. Little fist to her side. "O-Oi!" He too stood up feeling the tense atmosphere. Emerald met sapphire, Naruto swallowed.

Yukihara looked pissed.

"How could you just accept that! Do you know how dangerous this could be!?"

That's what she's angry about? This wasn't Naruto's first rodeo with the higher ups in Kohana. "But he said the Hokage said it was ok for you to stay?!"

"And what if he was lying!"

His mouth opened then closed again. Fingers pitching at his forehead in thought.

"Well I guess I would just have to fight you, huh?" he laughed as Yuki got more pissed off.

Jumping off the table she tackled him onto the ground, preparing to beat some sense into him. Hands raised, she stopped.

A deep sorrow stirred within her. A look she was well familiar with stared back at her. "Sorry." She murmured. Not at all bothered when a pair of hands pushed forward and promptly move her off. "Eh! Are you crazy?" He shouted, "First you tell me that you could be dangerous, then you try to kill me - PROVING that you're dangerous- and then you tell me sorry?!" Inching slightly away he eyed her in disbelief. "Girls are so scary!"

Girls are scary? Yukihara couldn't help it. She laughed. After everything she's done and said, he chalks it up to her being a girl? Wiping the stray tear from her eye Yuki couldn't help the grin on her face.

Naruto, back pushed against the couch, and eyes impossible wide. "Don't be silly, I was just trying to teach you a lesson!"

He frowned.

"You did learn your lesson, right?" lips firmly in places and sagging to the side.

"..Yes?"

"Just don't let strangers into your house, ok?"

"ooo, Yeah! Believe it Yuki-chan!" His attitude took a 360. Back on his feet he nodded with such enthusiasm that it made Yukihara a bit nauseous. It was still too early for this.

But one thing did stand out to her.

"Yuki-chan?" she paused "Does that mean I can call you Naruto-kun?"

"Of course, we're roommates now and we're friends right?" Friends, is that how you became friends with someone?

Excitement boiled in her belly. "Yes, of course!" Friend, she made her first friend! Grabbing onto the locks of her hair she pulled to silent the tiny jingles of energy.

Tonight, she wants to learn everything about her new _Friend!_

* * *

The pair continued to talk, well through the AM with all awkwardness put aside.

"..Yeah, sorry about what just happened. Probably wasn't expecting me, huh?" he scoffed, still in a pair of sleeping shorts and a plain t-shirt "Yeah, but it's whatever. Those guys never give me good warning, so it can't be helped."

The two of them were working of finishing a puzzle that Naruto had laying around. Both struggling with matching the right pieces together. Glue and scissors looked really nice right about now.

"If anything, we can blame JinBaka-chan," She joked but not really, throwing another wooden piece over her shoulders in what they now called the discard 'pile'. "I've only known him for less than an hour and he's already been such a butt!" At this, he laughed. "Yeah they aren't the friendliest sometimes. But some are nice!" Naruto examined what looked to be the transition piece between the sky and the image of a butterfly. Grumbling at how this was stupid when a new idea hit him. "Hey let's do something else!"

"But we aren't done yet-"

"Since you kind of passed out after your bath let's do a quick tour!"

The place was small, and Yukihara didn't think it was necessary seeing as she could see most of the one-bedroom apartment from her vantage point. But she was getting tired of this, and a 1,000-piece puzzle was starting to drive her mad, so why not?

After all, being uses to sleeping in a traveling caravan all her life, this apartment seemed like a huge house to her.

"Um, yeah that would be nice!" shooting him what she hopes to be a grateful smile. Naruto automatically perked up and motioned her to follow him. "Right! So first off is here." Pointing to the wooden floors below them and up to gestor to the furniture in the room "Right here is the couch- but you already know that, but what you didn't know was this!" motioning her aside he start to toss all her items and Usagi-chan onto the floor. "Hey!"

What he did next though surprised her and ticked her off.

The couch had turned into a make shift bed. Are. You. Kidding. Me!? "This whole time I could have been sleeping on a bed!?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "well yeah, but I didn't really know how to tell you so-"

She waved him off. "What's next?"

Or what other useful secrets was her new friend hiding from her.

Enjoying the small air of authority Naruto continued "Alright! Now let's go down the hall!" the trip took only about five steps with their little legs. Before reaching a plain white door "This right here is my room, don't go in it without knocking though..."

Naruto twisted the golden knob.

Inside was so messy. "Do you not clean up in here!?" her eye twitched. If her mama or papa saw this room she would have been grounded for life! Well perhaps she was exaggerating. She wouldn't be grounded for life…maybe a couple of days... And she didn't really have a room. It was more of her bed space. But still. This was just too much. "What do you mean? It looks find to me?"

"Are you kidding me?" In the far corner of the room stood an unmade bed, on the floors there were open and foul smelling – noodle cups?

"When was the last time you actually saw your whole floor?!"

"Eh? That's unnecessary, I know where everything is!"

Oh, she is so happy that she is not sleeping in here. "Never mind, never mind. Can we just continue with this Naruto-kun?"

He pouted. "Fine, fine come on!"

Happy to leave that nightmare of a room Naruto led her to the end of the hall. "and here's the Wash Closet. I don't have a toothbrush for you, so you probably have to get your own unless you want to use one of my old ones."

Scrunching her face in distaste. "No thanks." He shrugged. "That fine, that dog guy you were with left you some money, right?"

Did he? The older man had left her by the time she had gotten out of the shower. Leaving only a lighter version of her yellow backpack with Usagi-chan and her favorite book still inside. "I don't know, but I'll ask him!"

"Sounds good!" he marched forth "Now I saved the best for last!"

And what Naruto meant was the Kitchen. Everything seemed to come together. Inside the room was packs and packs of instant Raman. There was only one dish in the sink and only a pair of chopsticks could be found sitting on the counter that just begging to be washed. "Please tell me this isn't all you eat" Yukihara motioned to the carnival sized packages of instant noodles.

Naruto gasped. Looking as if she had just insulted him on the highest degree. "Believe it! It's the best! You tried the stuff, you know how good it is!"

Ok no. This was not happening. There was absolutely no way she was going to stay alive on Instant Raman. Thank goodness years of cooking for mama and papa during their naps is starting to come in handy.

"We are going to going **real** food shopping tomorrow!" Naruto still looked offended "What do you mean!?"

The verbal battle between health and substance went on and it wasn't long before Yuki pulled out, what her parents use to call, 'The Yuki Card' that she finally won. 'The Yuki' consist of wide doe eyes and a small pout. Adding tears as effect for the more difficult people and it almost always resulted in her winning her way.

"You suck."

"I will only use my powers for good."

* * *

One night and you two have already gotten so close?" Strutting into the room with Tarumaru on his trail, Jin smirked at the sight before him.

With a face connected with a foot and drool staining a shirt, Yukihara and Naruto slept at opposite of each other on the make shift couch-bed.

He made a low whistle, "Maybe the Hokage was onto something huh, Taru?" the grey wolf rolled his eyes, sashaying his tail as he walked around the scattered puzzle pieces on the floor and over to the two. Bushed his soft tail along the side each of their tiny little noises he called out. "Wakie Wakie" the Ninkin taunted seeing the two-twitched slight.

Naruto was the first to spring up from his place. Sneezing in rapid repetition scaring Yuki awake. "w-what happened!" a significant mass of silver hair now clumped to the side, thanks to Naruto's lovely toe work.

"Eh!? Baka-san!? And Tarumaru!" Yuki squealed as she warped her little arms around the furry dog. Ignoring Naruto's cries of irritation as he accuses Jin of breaking and entering. Clearly Yuki somehow made a break through.

"Oi Brat! Stop talking I'm just here to pick her up!" he pointed at Yuki, using his other hand to massage the space between Tarumaru's head. "and why is he referred by name while I'm 'baka-san'" fingers formed bunny ears as he mocked air quotes.

"Because Taru is cute. And you're not."

Jin didn't pout but he did shoot a dirty look at his partner. Tarumaru strutted his way back over to the children as both Naruto and Yuki began to pet him. "So where are you taking Yuki-chan" Jin arched a brow at the name but didn't mention anything of the causal form of speech.

"It deals with her placement here, it's a need-to-know bases, kid." The blonde frowned stopping mid stroke, the side of his lips tilted downwards.

It wasn't the first time he heard that statement. And Naruto knew from experience that arguing with any Shinobi was useless.

* * *

Jin wanted to hit something, as he reviewed his day so far in his head. First, he wakes up to a messenger scroll that was signed by both the Hokage and Tsume-sama - clearly already a bad sign- that demanded that he be the one in charge of the ankle bitter till her placement was official.

Training, he could have been training! Or organizing meeting notes or even checking the mission board for anything. He was a Jonin for goodness sake! The last think he and Tarumaru should be doing is babysitting.

But, a last, here he was stuck in the corner of the room as he watched the Yamanaka Inoicho ask the brat a few questions at a time.

"This is pointless" he muttered down to his partner. It literally took them half an hour to get out of the darn apartment which had inevitably caused them to be late for their appointment with the head of interrogation. Inoicho took the news better than he thought the blonde would. Smirking at unusually frustrating parts when explaining.

Jin swore these clan heads secretly relish in his misery.

The session commenced in a four-hour long session. With Yukihara sitting against one of Yamanaka's long therapy chairs with the man himself sitting in front of her at his desk. Taking notes here and there. Jin on the other hand stood by the door with Tarumaru. Guarding it in case the little rascals decides to pull a fast one.

"Alright" The elder man sighed, patting his legs to stand "I think we are done here."

Finally. It took three different approaches to get the girl to stop speaking to him in a non-round-about manner. "Yukihara-chan do you mind waiting for us outside? I need to talk to Jin for a moment." The green eyed little girl hopped off the elongated couch and nodded, turning her head back slowly to eye him before rushing out the door.

BAM

"She sure knows how to make an exit huh?"

Jin chuffed. Hands in his pocket and partner marching besides him. That little girl really lacked manners. "So, what's up. Yamahaka-san?" secretly hoping that he had deemed the brat good to go, so that Jin could just ship her care onto another person.

"That girl" His eyes turned serious. "She a bit hard to read, but she did eventually tell me the basics. Her name, age, village she was last at."

Well they knew that much but the last bit was new info. "Wave, can you believe her last village was wave?" Yes, he was in fact in the room. But he did have to admit, that was quite the distance from Kohana. "And her parents were performers. Which kind of makes sense, but there's so much more." Throwing himself back into the chair the ash blonde man sighed, throwing his arms back behind his head. "Ah, so different from my little Ino, she's as quite as a mouse!"

Jin and Taru shot each other a look. Knowing a totally different side from the commander. "Why don't you just mind walk her?" it would be much easier, and they would have all the information in less than an hour.

"She's too young for that. Her mind isn't as powerful as the men we typically use it on. So, any attempt would leave some sort or psychological damage to an unwilling young mind." Something they didn't want if she was as innocent as she is turning out to be. "So, the only thing left is to kick it old school: trust! Which is where you two come in!"

Fuck.

* * *

"Eh! Jin? Trumaru? What are you doing here!" making their way out of the tower a huffy Jin and a giggling Yukihara were stopped by a foreign voice.

A bark from the Ninkin and the duo turned around "huh? Oh," He lifted his chin "Kisame, hey." Rushing at them at full speed, was a man with his hair pulled back into a long black pony tail. A jacket similar to the one Jin wore right now covered his back, as the new stranger attempted to tackle them from afar.

"Hey!? Hey!" his long arms were wrapped around her prison wards neck. "is that how you greet your friend in how many m- oo!" the dark-haired man stopped eyes widening with mischief. Spotting the small white thing behind Jin's legs, Kisame smirked.

"Jin! How many times did I tell you to wrap it u-"

A sift kick to the back of the head and the man was down "Not in front of the kid!- eh, oi you brough Shikamaru-kun with you?"

The boy in question walk toward them at a much slower pace, slightly exhausted from all the energy his cousin had. Looking up to the familiar man that sometimes popped by his territory, Shikamaru gave him a nod in recognition which he received back. Looking down, it only took the Nara heir two seconds to register the girls face.

It was her!

A much cleaner version; but he was 100% certain it was the girl from the market.

A slight pink tinted his cheeks as he watched as confusion took over her face. Her little head bobbled back and forth between the two loud men. Clearly not noticing his presence, having moved her position from behind Jin and was now leaning into Tarumaru for a better look.

"A-aa."

Nothing else needed to be said as his troublesome cousin, shot back up into sitting position.

Shikamaru took the time the adults were arguing to really examine the girl. Dressed in a familiar plain short sleeved pink dress the boy could already deduct a few things. 1. She was more than likely an orphan from the status of their first meeting and the fact that she wore one of the 'community kits' that his family donated every year to the Kohana Relief Inventory. Which in recent years have gone to the orphanage children of the war. And 2.

Yukihara's head turned shooting him a curious look.

"Can I help you with something?" She had no idea who he was.

"Ah-"

"Moi, Jin-kun is so mean!" His noisy cousin thankfully saved him from having to come up with something to say.

The pouting Nara turned his attention to the distracted little girl. And with his hands he motioned in a come-hither sense over to her. "Oi, little Usagi-chan, come here, come here!" Yuki eyed him wearily, perking up somewhat at being compared to her favorite animal.

 _Well if Jin trusted him then why not?_ Walking over she bent down and leaned in. Making Shikamaru and Jin feel a bit uncomfortable for some reason.

Kisime cupped his hand and whispered inter her ear. Mischief twinging in both of their eyes. Shikimaru sometimes wondered if Kisame was really a Nara. With his extraordinarily amounts of energy and strange compulsion for attracting troublesome situation. The man was basically the foil of his clan.

"Good girl, now what's a cute thing like you doing with such a dog like Jin!" he said releasing his hold on her.

Yuki smirked. Already liking the man.

Channeling her inner actress Yukihara fawned over the fallen Nara. "It was horrible Onichan!-" Kisame squealed a little as Jin sighed. "Jin-baka-san kidnapped me when I was sleeping peacefully in the forest yesterday!" Shikamaru was now intrigued. Kidnapped? He had known Jin almost as long as he has Kisame, and that didn't sound right at all. "You poor thing!"

She nodded, placing an innocent hand over her mouth she turned slightly and shot Jin a smirk as Kisame continued to eat up her words. "And do you want to know the worse part Onichan?" he shook his head, "That man over there- after kidnapping me- decided to leave me in a strange home after he got what he wanted from me."

"O-oi, that sounds wrong-"

"Jin! How could you!"

Hand pressed to his chest in a dramatic aside. Kisame stood tall, as if the world had faded to black and he was the hero returning from war to save the poor girl.

"Don't worry little…."

"Momoka, Yukihara"

He nodded his thanks.

"Momoka-chan, I will take care of this with the only way how!"

* * *

"Mira-chan! More meat please!"

Two hours later the group had, somehow guilted Jin into eating dinner together. With constant verbal beatdowns of leaving a poor, hunger, and apparently 'defenseless' little girl. Both Tarumaru and Jin agreed to fort the bill for the meal.

Sitting beside an open windowed booth inside the Akamichi restaurant were two high classed Kohana nin, two children, and a dog. A very unusably sight indeed.

Luckily for them the place wasn't very packed yet and therefore Kisame could make all the noise he wanted.

"Oh, and can we have more karubi and shrimp please!" The smell of sizzling beef made Yuki's mouth water. Already on her second bowl of rice.

This honestly was really fun, from their run in with the Nara's and the short talk that she had with Kisame, Yukihara could firmly say that today was probably the best that she's had in a while.

Even Shikamaru had to admit that today wasn't as much of a drag as he had expected. From his mom kicking him out this morning for being 'lazy' or so she put it – to being kidnapped by his older cousin. Discovering his mysterious girl from the market and actually enjoying her company was completely unexpected.

"So how old are you Yuki-chan?"

With rice mid-way to her mouth, Yuki finished the journey and quickly chewed. Holding out a palm and one finger.

She swallowed her food. "Six."

Shikamaru blushed slightly, finding it a tad bit cute. "Aw, you're just a bit younger then Shikamaru here!" Kisame cooed as jin rolled his eyes, continuing his meal.

"I'm seven." technicalities mattered. But Yukihara looked unimpressed. "I'll be seven soon too."

It was October already, and from her pale features and snow silver hair, Yukihara looked like the poster child for all winter babies. "When's your birthday?"

She looked at them funny look. "May fifth." Ah, a spring child. Shikamaru filed that bit of information away for later.

That conversation died quickly as the adults and Tarumaru began to talk about more work-related stuff. As the children ate silently, chatting a bit here and there. From their conversation Shikamaru has found that books were a big part of Yuki's life. Fascinated by how quickly her eyes lit up when she started talking about her favorite stories and genres.

"You should come over and visit my library someday, we have lots of books ranging from fictional tales to medical research." Pride seeping into his blood as Yuki's sparking green eyes looked at him as if he was her hero.

The conversation changed again and Yukihara learned a lot more about the boy next to her. He was interesting and a lot nicer than the other kids she was used to dealing with. Almost like Naruto, but without all the energy. "So what else do you like to do?" Apparently napping was a big part of his life. "Well I tend to play shoji with my dad when he's home. Or tend to the deer when I have too."

"Deers? You have deers!" she was so excited! Having about three books on wildlife and clearly remembering the little section on deers and their nature. They typically were in the surrounding areas her and her family traveled too. And tend to be very difficult to find. So, hearing that Shikamaru had the chance to take care of them made her heart want to burst.

"yeah." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. Taking care of deers were so troublesome in his opinion. They were picky with who they interacted with and because of it, only his dad, himself, and one of the caretakers are able to get close to them. This made tending to their injeries and other needs more difficult.

"Can I come see them too?" her hands had somehow grapped onto his, and Shikamaru could do nothing but nod and bush.

"Sure."

The adults finally jumped back into more children friendly conversation as the last of the meat was being eaten. Everyone was on their third bowl of rice by now- except Shikamaru who had tapped out on his second one.

"Aren't you worried about losing your figure?" The young boy chimed in, always hearing Ino cry and whine about her weight and food.

Both men shot the poor boy a look of horror already expecting either water works oar an angry tantrum. You just don't question a girl's, woman's, devil's, hell anyone's weight!

She shrugged "Why? Food is food? If you move, then it goes away."

Shikamaru nodded his head agreeing with the logic and continued his lazy nibbling on his leftovers, his mother always teaching him to finish off his bowl. Munching slowly on his cooked piece of meat, unaware of the two shocked men before him.

"did she just-"

"What even is she-"

Her brow knitted together. "Did you say something, Onichan?" a goofy grin replaced the disbelief in an instant.

"suck up-"

"No Yuki-chan I was just going to ask you, how do you like our cute little Kohana so far?"

The new plate of uncooked meat had arrived, and Yuki was eyeing it the whole time. "It's alright" she mumbled "I like Naruto-kun. And it's not so cold out here compared to other places I've been too." A strange cough followed by a guzzle of water, Kisame gave Shikamaru a strange look.

Shikamaru was almost always well composed. Kisame looked over at the cute little girl and let out a grin that would rival the cheesier cat. A plan for his cute little cousin forming in his head.

He knew for a fact that Shikamaru didn't know the Uzamaki child, and the curious looks at Jin's new ward throughout dinner did not pass him either. His detective Nara instincts on high alert.

"That's good, Naruto's a good kid. Super **energetic** , **nice** , and **well rounded**." The black-haired man could help but relish every time his little cousin cringed at each word.

Yukihara reached for another slab of meat that was done browning "Yeah but he eats way too much Raman! I'm pretty sure it's dangerous at his food eating level!"

Shikamaru finished off his bowl and chimed in "I'm sure too much of anything is bad for you."

"Yeah, you're right. But that's why I need him to stop and eat more real foods."

He arched a brow. "Why? I'm sure his Kaasan or Tosan will do it."

The table went quiet. Yukihara stared at him not really knowing how to answer. On one hand it wasn't her business to voice out Naruto's life story, nor did she know it that well either. And on the other hand she was in the same boat and really didn't want to speak about being an orphan again. Once with Yamanaka-sama was more than enough for one day.

"Ne, are you full Yukichan?" Kisame probed trying to change the subject. "If you're still hungry we can get more-"

"No I'm fine, but can I get a meal to go?" the older man was a bit surprised at her calm demeanor. "You're still hungry? We can still eat-" she bushed slightly. The pink pairing nicely with her pale cheeks.

"Oh, not for me, for Naruto-kun" Kami knows how much he's already eaten. Shikamaru frowned into his bowl.

"Yeah that's fine. Just go up and tell them to put it on table 10's tab ok?" she nodded and hopped out of the booth. Looking over her shoulder she shot Shikamaru a shy smile. And with that she turned left and fast walked over to the wooden podium that was located over at the entrance to give them her order.

Kisame smirked and let out a low whistle as his eyes watched Shikamaru's gaze follow after the little girl. "You ok there Shika-kun" the boy snapped out of it and glared at him. "Stop it Kisame." Always hating the little nickname. He was Shika **maru** not Shika-kun.

"So why is she with you?" Shikamaru wasn't an idiot. From what he knew, Yukihara was a Momaka not an Inuzuka. She was also clearly a civilian within the leaf orphanage system, due to her clothes and roommate? 'Naruto' or something like that? Anyways, there should be no reason why a Jonin of Jin's ranking be put on civilian watch. No, his father was the Jonin commander, and he was a smart enough man not to piss of a Inuzuka.

On the other side of the table Jin placed the leftover meat on the ground for his ninkin. "out of the goodness of my heart." Both Nara's rolled their eyes. No one was allowed to know of the true origin of Yukihara. Or at least not yet. "She's actually sick…" Even Tarumaru gave him a strange look. Pieces of meat poking out between his fangs.

Kisame narrowed his eyes "So you're taking care of a sick orphan out of the goodness of your heart?" two things were wrong with this. 1. That's too out of character for the serious Jin. And 2. the only hospital around was in the opposite direction from the tower. Where they had earlier claimed to be coming from.

But for the sake of the situation Kisame was going to let it go. Shikamaru hummed. But there's no say that his too-smart-for-his-own-good cousin would feel the same way.

Luckily for Jin, Yuki had made it back just in time. "Alright I'm done!" snuggling her self back into the booth next to the boy.

"What'ch guys talking about?"

"Just about how cute you are Usa-chan!" Yukihara blushed again. Not really sure how to act in these situations. "Really?" Disbelief colored in her voice. She turned her gaze to the little Nara.

The kiss from the other day filled his head. Quickly turning his head toward the window, he mumbled something and nodded his head.

Kisame squealed and prodded a clueless Jin in the shoulder. The topic was dropped when a waitress walked over with the final bill and Jin grumbled and paid.

As they prepared to go Shikamaru looked at her and said his goodbyes to the opposite pair. She had a good heart. That much he could acknowledge. With that the two headed off into the different directions of their compounds.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so late! I was inspired by another story and had to quickly write more! so expect a new story out as well! I will be writing both of these at the same time so wish me luck!

Anyways, let me know if you like it etc! bye guys 3


End file.
